voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Yohji Furuya/Character
Yohji Furuya is one of the selectable characters in Our Private Homeroom. Background Yohji came from a highly musical family, and Yohji was the younger brother of two. At first, he wasn't interested in playing the piano, but after his older brother carved out a little of his time each day to help him play piano, he started to take piano seriously until eventually, Yohji surpassed his older brother. Unfortunately though, this seemed to cause his older brother to go down in a depressive state. In a competition the two brothers decided to compete together in, Yohji ended up winning the competition, which did not help his older brother. Although they celebrated by going out for dinner, his older brother had just disappeared the next day, susceptibly because he knew Yohji had purposely made a mistake in hopes he'd lose to bring his brother back. Winning the competition had gotten him into a good performing arts school, but he could never invest the time to practice piano after what happened between him and his brother, so he ended up only putting half of himself in piano, convinced that playing piano only would hurt other people. However, he always felt empty and that there was a "void" in his heart, so he had tried to fill that void with women. Eventually, Mochizuki, who is a friend of Yohji in high school because they were both on the student council, was tired of this, and as a result, he offered Yohji a job to teach. Although he accepted, Yohji has not been able to invest himself completely in teaching until you came along for the second time in his life. The first time was ten years ago, when you had met Yohji for the first time, and he was the reason you wanted to play and practice piano. Insight Yohji Furuya - At Home.jpg Yohji Off Day.png Appearance Coming Soon.. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Coming Soon.. *'Casual Attire:' Coming Soon.. *'Home Attire:' Coming Soon.. Personality Yohji, at first, comes off as a womanizer. You presume that every time he goes out, he is going to meet a lady, though you are later proven wrong when you are taken to his other apartment, where he shows a surprisingly pensive and melancholic side to him. However, it is indeed true that he hangs out with older women, although he doesn't know the names nor faces of these women very often. He also likes to tease you with seemingly suggestive comments. For example, when he agreed to let you use his shower, he asks if he should go in with you, and when you disagree, he says that he was going to show her where the towels were. His phrasing gives you ideas, which annoys you. Although he seemed to tease you at first because he thought it was funny, he eventually started to use teasing as a means to hide his embarrassment or jealousy as well. Much to your disdain, Yohji treats you like a child even though you're eighteen years old now; he considers himself your "guardian," and he feels the need to watch over you and make sure you're alright, though he always claimed it was because you made good food and did the housework. However, beneath his carefree and womanizing side, he also can be serious. When you're struggling on the piano, Yohji was always there by your side to support you (even if he may have been teasing you about it), and you even catch a caring side to him when he hums you a lullaby. He would even go so far as to reveal something about his past that he would never share before in order to comfort you. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Coming Soon... A Romantic Lesson Coming Soon... A Good Education Coming Soon... Trivia * He went to a same high school with Ryota. * Yohji prefers food on the more salty side. Category:Our Private Homeroom Category:Yohji Furuya Category:Characters Category: Main Characters Category:Born in March Category:Pisces Sign Category:Teacher Category:Smoker Category:Pianist Category: Musician Category:Blood Type AB